The invention relates to a process for producing a natural implant. In known tissue engineering (WO 94/20151), it is conventional to use a three-dimensional cell base or matrix to which the cells are applied and in which the cells can be placed. This matrix may consist of a biodegradable substance, for example a lactic acid derivative (lactate). The matrix, due to stiffness requirements, it made as a relatively thick fabric. The matrix is coated with cement on which adhesion of the cells is enabled, for example, with polylysine. The cells are applied to this coated surface and are multiplied and differentiated in a perfusion chamber so that special properties can be formed.
This known process can be used to produce pieces of natural cartilage and bone. However, the production of pieces of tissue with a surface of a certain shape, such as a concave or convex surface with a given gradient, is not possible with this known process.
It is also a disadvantage of the known process, that substances, which can damage the cells or tissue, are re released from the lactate matrix. This matrix is necessary for reasons of stability.
the object of the present invention is the provision of a process for which the production of a natural implant is possible. This process does not require a lactate or polylactate matrix and allows for the production of surface shape.